


Send To All

by ramblesandshambles



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caryl, Caryl relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblesandshambles/pseuds/ramblesandshambles
Summary: Carol accidently sends a email to everyone, including the person she was writing about.





	

“I’d climb Daryl Dixon like a fucken tree and hit every branch on the way down.”

 

Carol hit send… to all… all five hundred staff members of the business she worked with without realizing what she had done. 

 

***************************************

  
  
  
  


Daryl leaned across his desk while talking with his brother and clicked open on the email that popped up on his laptop screen from Carol, to tell the truth he had her name on his favourites list and always looked at her emails. Her emails popped up on his screen alerting him that she had emailed him. Mainly because he had a slight crush on her. Was that even the term, he was forty six years old and having crushes wasn’t something he should still be having on women.

 

He was married once in his twenties and was a father to a twenty three year old son, he’s been a single father since day one when his wife died in childbirth. For the first ten years of his life he live his life like a monk and there had been some failed relationships since then but they never worked out mainly because they hated it when he put his son first. Now his son was working full time in one of the other offices in the Dixon chain and now he didn’t have to worry so much because none of his women were going to ever be stepmom to his son or ‘the evil stepmother’ as Max put it every time a women became too close to his dad.

 

In fact Max was living with his partner and they had a little girl, therefor making Daryl a granddad. Not something that Daryl spread around a great deal that he was a granddad at forty six but it was what it was. He loved that little girl with all his heart and she firmly had her granddad wrapped around her little finger.

 

“You should just ask her out… you have been mooning over her for ten years ever since you hired her. Why don’t you just do it?” Merle said as he tracked Daryl’s gaze across the floor towards where Carol was sitting talking on her cell phone at her desk. He looked back at email she sent and he blushed bright red. “Or you could just go home and jerk off to her personal photo.”

 

“I can’t do that… besides… she’s probably already dating someone… and I have more than enough to do with Charlotte,” Daryl shook his head using his two year old granddaughter as an excuse. “And I don’t jerk off to her personal photo… I have that one from the company picnic.”

 

“She has parents, don’t use her as an excuse… if she says no she says no and you move on, if she says yes then you…. Oh hello she’s marching up here like she’s on a mission.” Merle said as he leaned back on his chair watching the women they were talking about climbing the stairs. She was bright red. Daryl was bright red.

  
  
  
  
  


**********************************

 

Carol hit send and glanced at her screen, then up towards the glass offices where the company manager of the motor bike empire was in a meeting with his brother, he looked at his computer screen then glanced through the glass wall in her direction with his face turning the brightest shade of red. Carol didn’t know why he was staring at her or why his face was bright red.

 

Carol had been working for the Dixon brothers for over ten years and she couldn’t even begin to recall how many times she had used her vibrater thinking about the youngest Dixon brother. He was sexy hot to her, the grey in his hair and goatee just made him look even more appealing. The things she wanted to do with him if she ever managed to get him naked and tied him up in her bed would make a road house whore blush.

 

New private message popped up on the corner of her screen from Andrea the office manager and Daryl’s secretary and at the same time her cell phone was ringing it was Glenn Rhee, Carol answered it at the same time as hitting open on the private message.

 

“Oh my God… did you mean to send that to every single employee in the firm across the country or what?” Glenn's voice squeaked across the phone. “You want to climb Daryl like a fucken tree? Carol are you fucken high or drunk at work?”

 

“No… no… no…” Carol whispered as her stomach hit the floor as she heard Glenn's voice and read the pop up message from Andrea the secretary for Daryl Dixon. Her whole body went numb and her hands started shaking as she read the messages popping up in the pop up of her private messages.

 

_ “Carol… are you high? You sent that to everyone!” _

 

_ “He’s too old for me but if you like them like that!”  _ A message from a twenty two year old on the first floor sent her via private message.

 

_ “Well now… this was the best email ever, it made my day.” _ This message came from a co worker Carol used to to work with who worked clear across the other side of the state.

 

_ “Carol you old dog you!”  _  Came a message from someone Carol had never even met before on the other side of the country. She had no idea what to do or how to stop it.

 

“I’m going to try block the email’s remotely,” Glenn hissed into the phone, Carol had only meant to email Andrea but had emailed the whole firm. Everyone across the state and the country. “Dammit…shit shit shit…. Daryl’s already opened it.” Glenn's voice hissed.

 

Carol wanted to burst into tears as more and more private pm’s popped up on her screen. From people she didn’t even know from across the state. She wanted to die right then in that moment. What was she going to do, she would have to leave the country because she would never ever live this down ever.

 

Email’s were blocked and computer screens shut down right in front of her eyes as Glenn worked his magic from his position in the corner of the office, she smiled her thanks at him from her desk. The other people that she shared the large working space with groaned as their work shut down on the screen. They clearly had not seen the email yet. But Daryl had and now she had to quit.

 

“I have to quit my job.” Carol said, she gathered up all her stuff off the desk and her coat, she held her head up high and climbed the stairs up to the manager's office. Andrea watched her come up.

 

“What are you doing?” Andrea asked, “Don’t quit, it will blow over.” She pleaded with Carol not to quit because she liked Carol and they hung out at the weekends and during lunches. Andrea didn’t have many girl friends and she really enjoyed Carol’s company. She tried to block Carol’s way into the Dixon office. “Please…”

 

Carol just shook her head and knocked on the office door. Merle Dixon called out come in, Carol opened the door.

 

“Um… I have to leave… quit because… something come up and I need to leave for personal reasons,” Carol said  _ because I’m a fucken idiot and I will never ever be able to face anyone ever again _ . “Please accept this as my last day.”

 

Daryl squinted his eyes at her and bit his lip, Merle Dixon stared at her then his brother. 

 

“Ok… cupcake, leave your keys with Andrea, we will work out your pay to be picked up Monday.” Merle said,  he glanced at his brother who was standing there like a statue saying nothing but blushing bright red with his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

 

***************************

 

“Mama’s home,” Carol announced as she walked into the hallway of her house, as expected two cats raced to greet her winding themselves around her legs trying to her attention,  _ at least someone was happy to see her, and she was going to have to hide out for a long time alone with them before she could take her face out in public _ . “Hello my babies…”

 

Carol glanced at the answer machine as expected it was flashing and she hit play and listened to a few of her workmates pleading with her not to quit over something silly and they would pretend she got hacked or something. Carol just mused about the house and started checking on her fish tanks.

 

Her obsession had gotten out of hand as she started ten years ago with a fish tank with a couple of goldfish in it and snowballed into a five hundred gallon marine tank with all different coloured corals and fish in there. The fact was now she had ten fish tanks all over her house. She had taken her obsession and ran with it. She had only ever had one child who now was an adult and now she spent a great deal of money monthly on her fish.

 

“Hello my pretties,” Carol said to her clown fish that were dancing for up up and down the other side of the glass. She looked around her living space, Sophia laughed every time she come to visit and Carol had begun to feel like a naughty schoolgirl having been caught buying something new for her fish. Ten tanks was not obsessive in fish obsessiveness. Her friend Eugene would back her up on this. His basement was full of fish tanks and he had tanks in every room and on top of that all his fish were named. He was her bench mark for being crazy. He was crazy and she was not.

 

Carol glanced at her cell phone that was ringing and saw the name Daryl Dixon ringing. Against her better judgement she hit answer.

 

“Yes?” She sighed into the phone, she was so embarrassed about what he had read about what she wanted to do to him.

 

“Carol… please don’t quit because of that email…” Daryl said into the phone, trying to get it out before Carol hung up on him. “I mean… I don’t know what I mean because you need to come back and work because other wise I will have to train someone else.”

 

“I’m sorry I can’t I’m humiliated,” Carol hung up the phone without talking any longer. She tossed the phone onto the couch and went to answer the door because someone was knocking on it. Carol could only imagine it was her neighbour who always seemed to come over for some problem or another. Carol opened the door and saw Daryl Dixon standing there. Looking handsome as always, leather jacket, stubble on his face and helmet and sunglasses on top of his head. She saw his motorbike parked in her driveway and she sighed, he must have followed her home.

 

“Yes?” Carol folded her arms in front of her staring at him.

 

Daryl didn’t know what to say, “So… maybe we could talk about the content of that email?” 

 

Carol tried to shut the door on his face but he put his foot in the door so she couldn’t.

 

“If it makes you feel better I’d let you…” He said quietly, he took a breath stepped over the doorway and bent his head, “Can I? I’ve been wanting to kiss you for ten years now…”

 

Carol nodded and he bent his head kissing her deeply and backing her up against her hallway wall. He kicked her door shut with his foot. 

 

“Do you wanna come in and sit down?” Carol asked him.

  
“Sure.” He followed her into her lounge room. “Holy shit that's a lot of fish tanks.” He looked around. Carol just shrugged, and Daryl pulled her close again to kiss her some more.


End file.
